My life
by StuntedDarkness
Summary: Bella carlisle pairing. Bella swan was changed at 27 she has been a vampire for 2000 years. she is moving to forks where she meets handsome doctor carlisle cullen and his family. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

2000 years of this lonely existence, moving around when people became suspicious of why I'm not looking any older, anyways its time to move around again this time I am moving to Forks Washington the wettest place in all of America.

Perfect for my kind you see I am a vampire not like the ones in the myths. We don't burn in the sunlight we sparkle like tiny diamonds are stuck on our skin. We don't sleep in coffins we don't sleep at all. Getting staked doesn't kill us, the only way for us to die is if we get ripped to shreds and then get set on fire. We also are super strong, impossibly fast, and extremely beautiful and some of us have special gifts. I am one of the lucky ones I am like a sponge I can absorb the powers of other vampires when I come in contact with them.

My name is Bella swan I have topaz eyes because I chose to drink animal blood instead of human blood, I have slightly curly mahogany coloured hair, long legs, pale skin and pouty red lips I look like a supermodel on a airbrushed magazine. I was changed into a vampire when I was 27 years old that was 2000 years ago. I have seen empires built, the crowning of Queen Victoria, world wars, civil wars and much more.

I have many medical degrease as you can guess I am a doctor.

My plane landed at Seattle airport I was happy to get of the plane because the person next to me kept staring at me it was annoying. When I got outside I hailed a cab and got in "where to miss" "forks please" "all right" after an hour of silence we arrived at my new house I paid and got out that's when I got a good look at my house it was Victorian style, with white walls and huge open windows. Inside was white. The kitchen was huge with marble bench tops, a stainless steel fridge and a dishwasher.

The living room had a huge plasma TV, black leather it also has a WII and a Plastation but my favourite thing was my black grand piano. Next I went into my room it has white and black walls my bed was king-size, I also had a radio, heaps of CD'S, a bookcase filled with my favourite books and a walk in closet.

Since it was only 7am I decided I will go check myself into the hospital for my first day of work. I went to my garage to drive my shiny new black Austin martin. I got to the hospital it wasn't very big place with only two buildings. I walked to the reception desk sitting there was a red head when I got there she looked up "what can I do for you?" "I'm Bella swan the new doctor" "ah yes famous doctor Bella swan" "ill have someone show you around. There's Carlisle he'll show you to your office" "thanks" "Carlisle come show Bella swan her office" "ok come with me Bella" said a silky voice which I presumed to be Carlisle that's when I got a good look at him he had blond hair, pale skin, a muscled torso ant the most handsome face I have ever seen in the 2000 years of my existence and topaz coloured eyes he must be a vampire I thought, in all he was gorgeous.

**C POV**

In the car park of the hospital there was a new car an Austin martin this person must be rich. I walked into the main office there was someone already standing there. I got there to hear their conversation "what can I do for you" "I'm Bella swan the new doctor" "ah yes famous doctor swan" "ill have someone show you around. There's Carlisle hell help show you to your office" "thanks" " Carlisle come show Bella swan her new office" "ok come with me Bella" "thanks" her voice was like I couldn't describe it. It was like pure honey. Perfection I thought, up in till now I hadn't got a good look at her, she had slightly curly and layered mahogany coloured hair down to her mid back, pale skin, long legs and pouty red lips she looked like a supermodel. It was then I saw her eyes they were topaz and finally my sense of smell caught up to me; she's a vampire and a vegetarian too. A cough from her made me realize I was staring "come on ill show you to your office" "thank you so much" "no worries."


	2. Authors note

Hey guys I've changed my name to HayatoxAkemi. The reason why is that Hayato and Akemi are my main oc's.

Sorry but this is not a chapter I've decided to put this fic on HIATUS.

I've just lost interest in twilight and I've also come across a huge writers block.

I would just like to thank everyone for reading this fic and I hope that maybe sometime this year I can get hit with inspiration. If you have any ideas on how to continue this story please email me with your ideas I would appreciate it.

Love HayatoxAkemi.


End file.
